If she knew his reasons
by K-chan's Kisses
Summary: What if episode 10, Cinderella, happened before episode six, Dreaming Aurora? How would that have changed the plot line? What would it have been like if she knew the reasons behind Fakir's actions? This is the tale of Fakir and Duck, a romantic, adventrous and dramatic story! Sorry the title sucks, I'll change it if I think of anything better!
1. Chapter 1

**Princes Tutu Fanfiction chapter 1**

_**Summary: What if episode 10, Cinderella, happened before episode six, Dreaming Aurora? How would that have changed the plot line? Fakir x Duck! **_

_**IMPORTANT: Duck, Fakir, Mytho, Rue, est. are all sixteen years old. The girls all look physically mature and the guys have a bit more mussel and are taller.**_

Duck's POV

"That's right, I am a crow." Rue- no Kraehe said "And I am the TRUE and ONLY prima ballerina, Princess Kraehe. I'll take what I desire by force if need be."

Kraehe began to fade away in a whirl of black crow's feathers. Oh Rue.

"Princess Tutu" Fakir summoned my attention "You have no intention of stopping the restoration of Mytho's heart do you? Just stop, you'll only bring him suffering."

"No, the prince has requested me to help him. Until the day he relinquishes me from that honor than I will continue what I have been doing." I responded in an even tone. "Are you going to shatter his heart again? If so, I won't allow you to shatter his heart."

"Would you kill me then? Will you kill me if I try?" He asks as he approaches with a glass shard in his hand. He swipes right beside my neck with the shard. Mytho hugs him and asks him to stop. The prince tells me to run and I do so.

As soon as I am out of the building I continue to run until I reach the pond. As my transformation undoes I look into the water. I see my duck form. A flashback of Fakir and the shard runs through my head. Dang, of all people why does he have to have my most precious locket; that necklace is the only reason I am here today.

I begin skewering the school for it and fall from exhaustion.

"I just hope Mr. Cat doesn't find me, I don't want to be vat food." I mumble as I fall into a dream.

"Hey, it's you, the duck from the other day." I hear a smooth yet slightly deep male voice say. I open my eyes to see Fakir smiling at me, well my duck form. I see my locket in his hand and try to pull it from his hand.

"I see you've taken a liking to this." He said with a chuckle. A light blush came to my face and I tugged harder to dismiss the image of his smile. Fakir's smile was wonderful as well was his laugh so free. I didn't ever really think I'd see him so happy. He gently removed the pendant from my mouth and with one last part of my head he walked into a building. I guess Fakir has a soft side for the weaker things in life.

For the rest of the day I follow Fakir around I even watch him in class through the window. Mr. Cat was talking about love and what not, silly cat. I noticed something about Fakir, he was wearing my necklace, I'm assuming for safe keeping. Even as I follow him into his dorm, he was wearing when he went to take a shower. I, of course, didn't follow him in, but I just hope he took it off first. He came out shirtless and, thankfully, in boxer shorts. He sat on the chair I was hiding under. I saw a scar- no a birth mark on his chest as if he were mostly ripped in two.

A colossal crow came to the window and threw in an envelope. Fakir opened it and threw it on the floor.

"That damned Kraehe, does she not see me as a threat?!" He said. I read the note.

_Mytho and Kraehe are wedding with Fakir as a witness at our midnight wedding at the church._

Wow, she doesn't see him as a threat to say that. Fakir got dressed quickly and went out the door. I follow him all the way to an antique shop. I barely flutter through the closing doors with a soft 'Quack'.

"Koran" A man holding an axe turned around,

"Fakir"

"Where's the sword?" Fakir asks as he walks towards the man

"You haven't been home in ages and not even a greeting?" The man says "There are plenty of swords in the shop."

"No, THAT sword, the Lohengrin Sword, I need the Lohengrin Sword." Fakir argues "I have to protect Mytho from the crows."

"No, that sword is meant for the knight to wield." The man, Koran I think it was, responds

"You promised you'd let me have it!"

"That was when you were a child."

"Mytho has been regaining his heart and Princess Tut and Princess Kraehe have made their appearances. The legend you told me about is coming true. I know I am the knight."

Fakir is a knight? He has the loyalty for it.

"If I am the knight, it should be all right for me to use the Lohengrin Sword."

"Why can't you let Mytho be? It'd be better if you didn't involve him with your little tale."

"It's too late for that! Remember the day you took me in after my parents died? You told me this tale on that exact day. I remember it vividly. You said "This mark of yours is exactly like the one in the legend that has been passed down among our people. I'm sure you'll grow to be strong. It's a sigh that you are the new brave knight that will protect the prince." In time, it became a source of pride for me. I always liked one verse in specific "If it was to protect the people, the prince never feared being injured himself." And then, my destiny was suddenly set in motion when I found Mytho on the floor. His heart wasn't beating, but he opened his eyes and looked at us. You said "The prince who has lost his heart, Mythos." One day when Mytho and I went for a walk and I explained the meaning of Mythos and gave him the name Mytho. He had no emotions or any judgment, besides helping fragile things. If it was weak, he'd risk everything to save it, even his own safety. Remember the time he went into a burning building to save him? He fell out of the building and was out cold for a week. From then on, I've sworn to protect him. He's like my brother; I need to protect him, even if it's with my life. All these years I have been true to it, I'm not letting you or anyone else gets in the way."

I would have never thought Fakir would care so much for Mytho to dedicate his life to him. He might not be that bad, but why is he trying to take is heart?

"That's not for his sake, it's for yours! The time to fight is nearing, are you sure you're not afraid you'll follow the same fate as the knight in the story? Are you sure you're not afraid of death? You kept calling him a good-for-nothing to make sure the prince's heart wouldn't be restored, so you enrolled him in the academy knowing his love of dance to put him out of the way because you don't want to fight!" The man argued

"No!"

"With the way you are now you will never ever be able to protect Mytho!"

"Stop it!"

"Forget about this!"

"Enough, any sword will do!" He said while grabbing a sword and begins dashing for the door, but the man grabbed him and slapped him across the face. I flinched at the sound of his hand slapping across Fakir's face. Fakir is mean- not really since I know his reason, but he doesn't deserve to be slapped; especially for doing something noble.

"This ends now, do you understand?!" Koran yelled. Fakir put a hand over where the man slapped him.

"Yes… I may be scared of dying just as you think, but I want to protect him more than anything. Pure-hearted Mytho has always risking himself; I just want to help him."

I was so captivated this scene I barely noticed my necklace was glowing in his white pants pocket. Fakir got up and ran out of the building. Koran fell to his knees and let his head drop. I followed Fakir out and we ended up at a pond. I watched him from across the small area of water. He has his back against a tree and I hear sniffles. I don't know anymore, what's wrong or what's right. The only thing I can tell is Fakir isn't lying. I couldn't see it until know, but Fakir is the same as me, but he might care about Mytho even more than I do. I swim across the lake and walk to his feet. He looks down with a sad look in his eyes.

"You've caught me at a bad moment, little duck." He says. Tears roll down my face at the sight of his sadness and he smiles. "You'll cry for my sake? Thank you, little duck."

He kneels down and picks me up. He hugs me gently, yet firmly. I pull away slightly and give him a light peck on the cheek. I nuzzle him lightly and let him hug me once more. He puts me down and throws me the pendant. I cock my head to the side.

"You can have it since you've taking such a liking to it. By the way, thanks for the show of affection, maybe we'll meet again." He says and pats my head before walking away. Once he's fully gone I remember the shard at Koran's house. I put on the necklace and jump into the water. I find my clothes, and run straight to Koran's. I transform into Tutu and take the shard, taking the feeling of regret from him and give him the confidence in Fakir. He thanks me and I run out of the building.

I run straight to the church and see Mytho. I call out his name and give him his heart shard. He tells me he is going into the church to Kraehe, but she comes out to us.

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't recover the shards of my husband's heart, Tutu. The prince will become mine and mine only tonight." She says as she makes her appearance. "I will have you as a witness and then a sacrifice!" She said with a laugh she traps me in a cage and makes me watch them dance along with at least a hundred crows.

Suddenly, Fakir comes in on a horse with a sword in hand like a real knight. He looked very- well, brave.

"Back, you filthy raven!" Fakir said.

"Sp, the coward shows up." Kraehe says with a smirk.

"I won't let you have Mytho!" He says while running towards Kraehe with his sword drawn. He charges and she uses Mytho as a shield. Kraehe had a pained look on her face and she disappears with her crows.

"What is it? Leave or do you want to settle it right now!" Fakir yells

"I have no desire to fight you." I give him a caring smile, curtsy, and begin to run away. I undo my transformation and run like a bat out of hell. I have to hurry, or Fakir and Mytho will catch up to me. I have trouble jumping this huge gate. I am only 5'5 ft and this gate's like at least six times my height. I barely fall to the grass and the gate swings open. The prince and the knight walk out the gate. Unfortunately, Fakir sees me.

"Hey, you"

"Tehe" I responded with a nervous smile.

"Don't tehe me, what are you doing out this late?"

"Why am I out late?" I chuckle nervously "If I'm out this late, what else could I be doing but that?"

"That?"

"You KNOW what "that" is. Well, see you."

"Hey, what's on your" my necklace shone

"What? Wait? That pendant" I jump.

"Good night Fakir!" I call as I run to my dorm building. I almost trip over a bush and scuttle into the building with a slam of the door. I barely hear him say 'Princess Tutu'.

"What'll I do? He's found out. He's not a bad person, but I don't think his reaction will be the best for me." I whisper as I go to my room on the top floor.

_The story has been set in play, what will happen?_

_**I hope you like it! I am trying to find a way for a universally happy ending, so bare with me. I hope you like it!**_

_**K-Chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Tutu fanfiction chapter 2**

Duck's POV

"I just couldn't sleep, I kept seeing Fakir's smile, him with his horse, and his tear-stained face. I open my window and see Mytho and Fakir by his window. I hope Fakir will trust me soon so I can help restore Mytho's heart. I accidentally fall out of my window and quack on my way down, thus turning me into a duck. I land in a tree and bounce out. I gather my clothes and run to my room. I transform back and run to my class. The bell rings and I am barely entering the building.

As I open the classroom door I try to sneak in by crawling behind a row of girls, but Mr. Cat notices me, dang.

"Isn't that right Miss Duck?" He says.

"Yes, your right, I don't think so either!"

"You don't think so?" He said with a sweat drop

"Yes, you are exactly right Mr. Cat. I don't think so at all!"

"About what is it that you do not think so about?"

"Um, well, about wanting to marry you…"

Mr. Cat's eyes brightened and he suddenly was in a tuxedo "I knew you wanted to marry me! Oh how much you have grown, dear Duck! Long hair in a single braid down to your waist, long legs, curvy hips, big bust, oh the glory! We must marry at once!"

"I. Will. Not. Marry. You. Ever. You're a cat and I'm a girl, it'll never work out, but here's some catnip." I said while throwing a piece of catnip at him. He played with it for a few minutes then regained his composer though the depression bounced back.

"Today, both girls and girls alike will be going to a traveling troupe for educational purposes."

Within a half hour we are all walking to the troupe and I was deep in thought about last night. My two best friends, Lilie and Pike, walked to my sides and I barely heard a word that they said.

"Are you sad that Mytho isn't here?" Pike asks while elbowing me lightly. I snapped out of my daze and unfortunately, I whispered Fakir's name.

"Oh you are a Fakir girl now?" Lilie says with bright eyes

"We thought you said you had a little crush on Mytho! You said you weren't into Fakir! Which do you really love?" Pike exclaims softly.

"She's two timing! She's of that age!" Lilie said while nuzzling my face as she always does. "You were all lovey dovey with Mytho! It's cute how you don't even know your own place! We'll support you and comfort you when you fall into despair after being rejected!"

"Love?!" I exclaim while getting in front of them and began walking backwards.

"I-I-it's nothing like that! I don't like either of them!" My heal catches an unleveled piece of concrete and go flying into the air. I end up doing a cartwheel mid air and three tuck-in back flips. I straighten out my legs and I feel myself being caught by someone. I look up and see a woman with caramel brown eyes, short black hair, pink lips, and lightly tanned skin.

"Aren't you full of energy?" The woman says with a chuckle. A blush rises to my face as my fellow classmates exclaim how lucky I am. Lilie even says I am 'three-timing'.

"My name is Paulamoni. I am the leading lady of Eleki Troupe. It's nice to meet you, especially you, energetic one. What is your name?" She says while putting me down lightly.

"I-I'm, m-my n-name i-is Duck, Miss Paulamoni!" I stutter in embarrassment.

"And I am her teacher, Mr. Cat, Miss Paulamoni." Mr. Cat says in attempt to be suave.

"You all may drop the formalities, make yourselves at home." She says. We all can tell Mr. Cat is in his love mode at the sight of her. "Come inside with me. Oh, look, there's my husband, Paulo."

"It's nice to meet you all!" Her husband says while coming to stand beside her. Mr. Cat goes into his rejected mode of despair while the rest of us uncaringly follow the married duo, he'll recover within the next twenty seconds at most.

We all look at the stage and costumes in awe. Well, all but my two friends and I because Pike has me in a headlock and Lilie is hugging the life out of me.

"You lucky dog!" Pike exclaimed "You got held like a princess by such a great person!"

"If all you wanted was to be held I would've held you!" Lilie exclaims while snuggling me. My eyesight gets darker and people begin shouting about the power going down. I'm glad that it's the lighting and that Pike didn't knock me out. There was a banging noise and the lighting is restored.

We walk over to the source and see an electric eel in a water take that has a mechanical box on top of it.

"Let me introduce him. This is our troupe leader and electrical guy!" Paulamoni said while putting her hand on the top of the tank. We give it a questioning look and the power went out. Paulamoni hit the tank and the lights went on again. She told it to keep a steady supply. Her husband came and they began discussing if their troupe leader was always an eel.

We all got off of the stage and sat in the audience. Paulamoni began performing her Aurora, she does well, but suddenly she stops.

"Say, watching is boring. Let's see someone else dance." She suggests. The class begins to chatter about who was to get up on stage. Her husband talks to her about how it is too sudden. Mr. Cat disagrees and says we will dance.

"I choose Duck." Paulamoni says while pointing at me.

"I can't, I can't, I can't!" I say while shaking my head. I begin to hurdle over the rows of seats to the one at the very back. I let out a sigh and looked back at the stage. I see one of Mytho's emotions by the curtains. Paulamoni invites us back to watch her tomorrow and Mr. Cat eagerly accepts her offer.

Time skip to the next day at the theater (Duck's POV)

Paulamoni began her run through, but the eel stopped producing power, so they are taking a break. Paulamoni walked off stage and asked to talk to Mr. Cat, who was very surprised.

"That girl from yesterday, I was wondering if you'd allow me to watch her dance." She looks directly at me "I want to see what my performance is lacking."

"Are you serious?!" Mr. Cat exclaimed in surprise. I ended up on stage in a beautiful white ballet outfit.

"Say, Mytho, why don't you partner with her for the pas du deux?" Rue suggests. Wait, Mytho is here? I didn't notice. I felt nervous all of a sudden, even more than usual actually.

"No" Fakir said while standing up "I'll do it." My uneasiness seized a bit since I know a bit about him. He was put into costume and our dance began.

I hold his hand while my other arm is straight out and my leg straight in front of me with a slight tremble. The lighting suddenly rose very brightly. I heard Paulamoni and her husband say we have approval of their troupe leader.

Fakir dips me back to the point that my feet are by his shoulder; I lean into it and let him dip me. I extend my arms in a way that look like I'm reaching for something. He pulls me forward so that my legs are at a perfect right angle (90 deg) and my hands spread apart like duck wings. We hold hands and lean opposite directions on the ball of our feet with one leg outstretched in the other's direction. He dips me and leans in to where our faces almost touch and then brings me up. He brings me into his chest than raises me into the air. I don't take the regular position, but I take a duck-like position and flap my arms like duck wings, but slower.

Fakir unexpectedly drops me and I stumble close to the edge in a far from elegant pose. I lose my balance and fall off of the stage. I see a heart shard and make a lame excuse to leave. I run after it and find it is the shard of fear. It is an important one, because it will eventually save your life.

I coax him into taking a gem form and return it to Mytho from a distance. It back fires and Mytho proclaims his fear from Princess Tutu. Fakir lets him cry on his shoulder and comforts him. I cry over the fact that I brought them both such pain. I am a horrible princess.

_**I hope you all liked it! Sorry to end it on a bad note, but I have to go to sleep. Please, review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Tutu fanfic chapter 3**

Thanks for the review, dbzgtfan2004! I really appreciate it!

IMPORTANT: I skipped episode 7 because they know it's Rue who is Kraehe because they are identical in personality and looks. As in the last episode, seven, Mytho isn't around Duck because of Fakir.

Now on with the story!

_Duck's POV_

I search around for Mytho all over the town, with no luck. Where could he be? I walk back to the academy and throw pebbles at his window. Again, I have no luck and I begin walking away with my head bowed.

_Fakir's POV_

I hear tapping on the window and pear out through a small break in the curtains. It's that girl who transformed into Princess Tutu, Duck I think it was. After a while, she gives up and walks away with her head bowed.

"Persistent one isn't she?" I mumble as I watch her walk away. I hear my name being called and I turn around to see Mytho looking at me.

"Where's Tutu?" He asks

"Don't worry, she's not around anymore. What happened?"

"Tutu tried to help me restore a chard of my heart. Then Kraehe came and took that shard. Tell me, Fakir, would it be better if I didn't regain my heart?" He asks me.

"Forget about it, just go back to sleep." I say while leaning him back down on the bed.

"But" He tried to say

"Look, I brought you back here because I thought it'd be safer with people around. Forget about your worries and sleep." I say. He nods his head and obediently closes his eyes.

_Rue's POV_

I toss and turn in my bed then stare at the box glowing on my dresser. I stole Mytho's heart shard last night

"Why did you bring me back with you?" The shard said.

"I brought you here because you will be serving me a very important purpose in the future, my shard." I say while putting my hand on its face.

"What purpose is that, Kraehe? I must know for I am the desire for knowledge."

"That is for me to know and you and everybody else to find out in the future." I say with a smirk.

_Duck's POV_

I walk down the hall to my room with my head bowed. I wonder where Mytho could be.

"I saw you!" I hear Pike say as she pokes her head through her door.

"I saw you too!" I hear Lilie say as she does the same.

The two began tackling me down the hall into my room. They knock me down into my room's floor right before the stairs to walk up into my sleeping area and land on me.

"Confessing your love at the window?! Duck, you're so bold! Which one did you confess to, or was it both?! You've got to tell us, we're dying here!" Pike exclaims excitedly.

"It's like a reverse Romeo and Juliet, except there are two boys and you're sure to get rejected by both because it's a one-sided love!" Lilie chirps.

"That's not what I was doing, Mytho disappeared and I wanted to make sure he was ok!" I defend while sitting up.

"That's right, I forgot about that, but it does hurt that Fakir is in the same room nursing him to heal, as always!" Pike says while giving me a suggestive nudge.

"You just couldn't contain your love and confess, right?" Lilie says in a dreamy tone

"No it's not like that!" I whine. When will these two ever listen to me?

"Take this chance to attack!" Pike says while shoving me out of the door and leads me out of the dorm area.

"You have absolutely one hundred percent no hope of having Mytho because of the wonderful Rue." Lilie chirps.

"I keep telling you guys, it's not like that!" I yell

"Go for it and take your losses!" Pike says

"Lose and be crushed! I'll be there to catch you when you fall into the pits of depression!" Lilie says joyfully.

"But I was just-" I try to say

"He might just show up to class today!" Pike says

"You think so?" I ask

"You're so hopeful, it's so cute! I can't wait until you get rejected, you'll be even cuter!" Lilie beams. How can she be so perkily sadistic?

We get to the academy and hid behind some bushes.

"Do you really think he'll come today?" I ask

"If he does, you'll have to say it properly and clearly, okay?" Pike says.

"Say what?" I ask.

"Oh come on Duck, what else besides your love for them!" They chorus with sparkling eyes.

"What, I can't tell him that! Because…" I begin to say. If I tell him that I love him, who I'm not even fully sure if I fully do love, I'll disappear.

"Oh you coward!" Lilie says. She gives me a shove and I go tumbling down the small hill behind us and land on my stomach. She exclaims 'how did this happen?' and Pike smacks her on the back of the head saying that it's her fault, which it is.

I'm still momentarily dizzy until I hear a voice call me name. I look up to see Mytho looking at me. He asks me what I'm doing on the floor and I stupidly just say his name. I get up and grab his hand exclaiming that I'm glad he's alright.

After hearing two shrieks in the distance from my friends I realize that I just held his hand. I let go in haste and apologize.

"I'm so sorry!" I said while spinning away from him. "I looked all over town and I couldn't find you, so I thought something happened to you and I was so relieved to see that you were okay that I held your hand! I'm sorry!"

"You were looking for me?" He says with a confused faces.

"Uh, yeah, oh!" I cover my mouth. I forgot he doesn't know that I'm princess Tutu, only Fakir does!

"Do you know about Tutu?" He asks.

"Um, well" I start off, but I hear Fakir's voice.

"What are you two doing?" He says I look up to see Fakir jumping cleanly over the ledge on the second floor and land smoothly.

"Fakir," I say in shock.

"Mytho, go ahead, I'll be right there." Fakir ordered. Mytho gives him a nod and begins to walk away.

"You," He says

"Yes?" I yelp

"You're such an eyesore, Tutu" He says while walking next to me "Listen up carefully, stay away from Mytho. If you do, you'll regret it."

With that, he walks away, leaving my frightened to the point I drop to my knees. I know Fakir is just trying to help Mytho, but why does he have to be so freaking frightening?!

I give a sigh and walk back over to my friends. Lilie happily says it was a failure and Pike just pats my back and tells me they'll send a revenge match for me. What the heck is up with these girls and revenge?

XXxxxX…. Time skips …xXxxxX

I hear the bell ring in the distance and sigh. I just skipped all of my morning classes thinking of that look in Fakir's eyes. I can tell they held a lot of compassion for Mytho, but he always glares at people, shunning them away all from Mytho's sake. Fakir really is a knight, but he won't the other soldiers in this battle help him. He is pretty chivalrous, minus the part about being kind to women, but that's because they are the ones who bother Mytho the most.

I hear a familiar tune and look up to see green hair poking out behind a tree. I run over to see Ms. Edel with her tune box.

"Ms. Adel I need some advice." I say with a sigh. "Fakir is pretty intimidating and I want help them, but I can't seem to get near him!"

She shows me a gem that is split in half and tells me the value of team effort. I think I have an idea. I might find a way to make him like me if I force him to get to know me! Now that I think of it, it kind of annoys me that he immediately discarded me, I guess he'll be the one friend that you'll randomly need to hit for past occurrences.

"What is Fakir to you, duck?" Ms. Adel asks me.

"Someone I want to like me." I reply.

"For what reasons do you want him to like you?"

"Because I want to be his friend and ally," I answer all too quickly

"What is Mytho to you?"

"A friend, a friend I want to help protect" I reply with wide eyes. For once, I haven't referenced Mytho as the guy I'm in love with.

"Then do what you must to protect the ones close to you." Ms. Adel says. I blink my eyes for a second and she magically disappears. Seriously, she needs to teach me how to do that.

I let a sigh out of my lips and stand up. I begin running towards the school. I come to the class that I skipped and burst in through the doors. All eyes are on me and I take a breath.

"Mr. Cat," I exclaim without much breath, "Ms. Goat says she is on her way to accept her offer to marry you! She said a lot of things that I can't repeat, and I'm a teenager! Hurry while you can, I think you'd prefer to remain a cat with fur, not one of those creepy hairless cats; I'll cover for you!"

Mr. Cat scurries to collect his things and before he leaves he engulfs me in a tight hug and says he is giving me extra credit for saving his life. Then, he sprints out of the class like a dog was chasing him.

I drop my façade of being extremely out of breath and in a panic with a slight flip of my head to get my bangs out of the way of my now glaring blue eyes. Once I see Mr. Cat run out of the school gates with, surprisingly, Ms. Goat running after him surprisingly fast I decide to speak. (A/N: Sorry I forgot if it was a goat or a sloth.)

"Fakir," I say, promptly gaining his attention, "you're coming with me. I have a problem with you."

"And what problem would that be, Duck?" He inquires with his arms crossed and an eyebrow arched.

"You, my enemy-like friend are a jerk." I say while poking his chest with every word. "I don't want to embarrass you by telling you off in a few different languages in front of the whole class."

This seemed to surprise everyone (except my two cheering friends), especially Fakir. To my surprise, he agrees to come with me in front of the school gates in thirty minutes. I nod in compliance and storm out just as I entered the room.

As soon as I am out of the room and down the hall a smirk graced my lips. Screw being a ballerina, I can be an actress!

Fakir's POV

Mid way through a lecture about love, Mr. Cat is (thankfully) interrupted by Duck bursting through the doors of the classroom. For once, I'm happy to see Duck; she just saved me from being bored to death.

"Mr. Cat," Duck exclaims without a breath in her lungs, "Ms. Goat says she is on her way to accept her offer to marry you! She said a lot of things that I can't repeat, and I'm a teenager! Hurry while you can, I think you'd prefer to remain a cat with fur, not one of those creepy hairless cats; I'll cover for you!"

Mr. Cat scurries to collect his things and before he leaves he engulfs her in a tight hug and says he is giving her extra credit for saving his life. Dang, is he grateful or what? He sprints out of the class like a dog was chasing him.

As soon as Mr. Cat is out of the gates, Duck's whole demeanor is changed. With a flip of her red hair, her eyes are revealed in very shockingly scary glare.

"Fakir," She says with a very pissed off look in her eyes, "you're coming with me. I have a problem with you."

"And what problem would that be, Duck?" Inquires with my arms crossed and an eyebrow arched. Even though this girl is pretty feisty looking right now, no way am I dropping my façade.

"You, my enemy-like friend are a jerk." She says while poking my chest with every word. "I don't want to embarrass you by telling you off in a few different languages in front of the whole class."

I nod my head and tell her I'll meet her in front of the school gates in a half hour. If she's this pissed off it must be important. Then again, why should I care? I don't hang out with her or even work with her to save Mytho.

Time skip, Duck's POV

I stand in front of the gate in one of my casual outfits. It's a simple outfit with jean shorts that end a little more than half way to my knees, a pink shoulder shirt that fits me in a fitting baggy way with a black ribbon tied around the bottom of my shirt just in case it flies up with a black wife beater t-shirt under the shoulder shirt, and black ballet flats. My hair is in its usual braid down my back.

I see Fakir walking towards me exactly on time too. He's wearing jeans, a fitting black shirt that lightly shows his abs, a jean jacket, and simple but taken care of black shoes.

I send Fakir a dirty look and gesture him to follow me. I like acting; this is really fun seeing him semi-freaked out! After a while of walking in a thick silence, I fall back next to Fakir with a scowl on my face.

"Excuse me young lady," I hear a voice to right say. I turn my head to see a man at least six years older than me with a rose in his hand.

"Yes?" I respond, unsure on what to say.

"Would you like to accompany me today?" He asks while basically shoving the red rose into my hand. "It's obvious your boyfriend here doesn't know how to treat a lady seeing how such a beauty as yourself has a scowl upon your perfect pink lips."

A light blush rose to my face, I'm not as pretty as he thinks I am.

"Ah, that pink hue on your face is much better my lady." He says while putting an arm around my waist and bringing me close to his side. I let the obvious discomfort arise to me face. I try inching away from him to no avail.

"Let go of her." Fakir says with a glare.

"Why?" The strange man asks. "You obviously weren't getting anywhere with her, I got a response from her that wasn't anger."

I feel myself being pulled from the man's grip and into Fakirs. He holds my waist lightly and tilts my chin towards him. My face instantly glows red. I stutter his name under my breath.

"If my eyes don't deceive me, that's a response that isn't anger. I think she's awestruck if anything. My grip is loose enough to get out of easily if she wanted to get away from me." Fakir says with a smirk. "You trapped her. Come on let's go."

With that, Fakir leads me away with his hands locked in mine. He whispers for me to rest my head on his shoulder because the man is still looking and he may stalk me if I don't as he puts his hand on my waist. I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head on the crook of his neck.

We stay this way for a while until the man stops following his. I let go of Fakir as he lets go of me and I instantly miss the warmth as odd as that sounds.

"Thanks for saving me, Fakir." I say as we pass the pond.

"It's no big deal." He said while looking away from me.

"Ya know if the girls at school you were so knightly they'd be all over you." I tease. "You'd be much more popular than Mytho with your bad-ass style too. I think you'd make some girl very lucky one day."

"S-Shut up," He stutters with a light blush on his face, "w-what did you want to talk to me about that you were so mad at me all this time, not that I care, but I'm a bit curios."

"Oh I was never actually mad at you." I say while waving off the thought as I come towards the white gazebo I sat under earlier. "I just used that as an excuse to bail you out of class."

"Well you're one hell of an actress then, maybe you should transfer to the drama department." He says with a slight smirk. "Why did you get me out of class or did you just want to have a challenge?"

"I wanted to get to know you." I say with a shrug. "You know I'm Tutu and I know you're the knight. I want to work together to collect the shards of Mytho's heart. I'm not trying to gain all of his heart shards to take him over or something. I personally want to help him as a friend and get it over with so I don't have to have dance battles with Kraehe who uses needle like crow feathers. Those things hurt! If you just listen to me and become my ally I won't annoy you into doing as I want."

"Aren't you already doing that?" He mumbles.

"No I'm not, actually." I reply. "I can be quiet persuasive. If you don't want me to use my trump cards than just agree that you'll be my ally. Besides, you just saved me, so we're already friends."

"That doesn't mean anything." He says stubbornly. "I'll agree to your proposition if you tell me how you are able to transform into Tutu."

"That's easy; my necklace transforms me when a heart's shard is near." I reply while pointing to my necklace.

"That's it?" He asks.

"No." I reply. "There's a story behind this I don't even know, and I'm in it!"

And just like that, Fakir became my ally. The rest of the afternoon is spent on me bent on getting Fakir to laugh for more than three seconds (an epic fail, just to let you know).

**I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for not updating in so long!**


End file.
